Stolen
by Luna Starwing
Summary: Who is this strange new enemy. It seems clear Pan is stronger than him, but he has complete and total control over her. I'm not good at summarys, so just R&R please!!! Thankees in advance!
1. Pan's Brithday Party

Pan's Birthday-Ch.1  
  
  
  
It was Pan's 21st birthday and everyone was there, even Piccolo and Vegeta. Dende and, sorry to say, Yajirobe were there too. Not to mention Oolong who said he was just there for the cake. Ya right.  
  
"Come back here with my cake you baka!!" yelled Vegeta chasing after Yajirobe.  
  
"That's just like him."giggled Pan from the table."We haven't even opened presents and they're already going for the cake. Tell them to stop wrecking the place!"  
  
There was a big blast from behind the house. Vegeta came around with a singed Yajirobe and his cake. He threw him on the ground, "Sausage anyone?" he smirked then scarfed down his cake.  
  
"Come on you guys,let Pan open her presents now." Bra shoved her present into Pan's lap. "Open it!" Pan quickly tore off the wrapping paper to find a new laptop.  
  
"Thanks Bra!!! I needed this for my new project for work. This will come in handy for other things too." Pan wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After Pan had unwrapped all of her presents, thanking everyone for the lovely gifts, a few people left to go home. That is Dende and Yajirobe.  
  
"Thank you for the beautiful necklace Dende." She gave him a hug. Dende blushed, only a purple line went across his face. Some of the DBZ crew actually knew that Dende had a crush on Pan. But sadly, Pan only liked Dende as a good friend.  
  
"Uhm, your welcome Pan." Dende blushed a little brighter.  
  
"And thankyou for the sword Yajirobe, it's great, I wonder where you got it."  
  
"Oh, no prob, it was easy." he smiled triumphantly. He had really gotten the sword from Trunks. Yajirobe thought it would be good to impress Pan. Trunks leaned over and whispered into his ear "You owe me for this."  
  
"Of course I do," he answered "I'll deal with that later though."  
  
"Well, see you guys later." Pan waved good-bye as Dende and Yajirobe left.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Oh Pan! Try that one!" Bra and Pan were trying out her new laptop, they were testing out DVD's on the internet.  
  
Pan suddenly popped her head up from the site, looking up into the sky, that look in her eyes.  
  
"Pan...what is it? What's wrong?" Bra looked worried.  
  
################  
  
From in the house, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks,Goten,Piccolo, Juunana-gou (17), and Gohan, also looked up at the ceiling (since they couldn't look at the sky).  
  
################  
  
"There's a strange ki coming. I better tell dad!" Pan and Bra ran towards the house when a loud explosion came from not too far away."What was that!?!"  
  
"Pan!" Gohan ran out of the house and towards her. "Are you and Bra okay?"  
  
"Ya, but I think something crashed over there." Pan pointed off into the woods. The rest of the Z crew came out. "Let's go check it out." Goku flew off to where Pan had pointed.  
  
"You and Bra stay here Pan, if there's something dangerous over there I don't want you getting hurt." Gohan flew off followed by the others.  
  
"I can't believe he still treats me like I'm a little girl. I'm strong enough to take care of myself you know. That's why I have my own house for crying out loud!!" Pan raved angrily.  
  
"Calm down Pan,I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
Pan pointed towards the smoke, possibly coming from a crashed space ship."You call that nothing, well whether my dad tells me too or not, I'm going to go check it out!! I'll see you later." Pan sped off to the smoke.  
  
Bulma walked out to Bra. "What's wrong honey?" Bulma looked at her daughter with concern.  
  
"Well, Pan is mad at her dad for treating her like a little girl, something crashed out in the woods, and Pan left me here alone to wait until she comes back."  
  
Bulma looked at her daughter with disbelief. "I forgot what is was like being a teenager." 


	2. Meeting A Friend

Meeting A Friend-Ch.2  
  
Pan flew through the woods at top speed towards the smoke. "I'll find out what it is by myself." She stopped suddenly, feeling a strange ki. She looked around quickly, she couldn't see anybody but she knew someone was there, is was unmistakable, not to mention she could hear him moving, she could here miles away with her saiyan hearing. All of a sudden someone grabbed her by the neck from behind, she couldn't move, she couldn't even call out for help, the enemy had it one of her pressure points. She tried to fight back but it was useless. Help me, someone, anyone, please! she thought spoke it, hoping someone would come to her rescue. Her enemy let out a loud cry falling to the ground. She turned around to find a very cute guy, about her age, his long blue hair partially in his face, he was actually blue too, but he was still the handsomest, cutest guy she had ever seen.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. He had beautiful lavender eyes. Pan couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Uhm, ya, I'm alright, Who are you?" she had a look of question in her eyes.  
  
"Shh, quiet."he looked around. Five fighters surrounded him.  
  
"Now where do you think you're going Ritaku, Kobi wouldn't like it if you didn't come back with us. If you don't, he will find a way to destroy you, he's planning on making a fighter even stronger than you."one of them said. The one left to him whispered in his ear. "Ya, your right, that is her."he looked at Pan with a wide evil grin on his face.  
  
"What do you mean 'That's her'?" Ritaku asked.  
  
"Well Kobi thought you were going to rebel against him, so he decided to do a little research, he has information on every species that ever lived. He happened to come across a very powerful one at that. They're called saiyans. Ring a bell sweetie?"  
  
Pan looked at him in disgust. A guy like that calling her sweetie, like she was some child!?! She didn't like that at all, she got into a fighting stance.  
  
He just grinned even wider. "I see the saiyan has fight in her aye? The saiyans are very powerful, especially this one right here, she's got spunk, Kobi says. I wouldn't doubt it, plus she's a real looker."  
  
"You're one to talk Fiore, you leave her alone, I'm never coming back, and you'll never get Pan!" Ritaku stepped infront of her.  
  
'Is he protecting me?' thought Pan. 'A cutie like that, how romantic, for me that is.  
  
"Oh, it seems that you have a thing for her,no? Who wouldn't? There aren't very many saiyans left you know, oh no, not at all. In fact we came here on two missions, one is to either take you back or destroy you, the other is to take the girl back with us."  
  
"You'll never get her, I won't let you!!!" a red aroura came around him, his hair turned red and his skin turned tan. His ki grew tremendoulsy. He went at Fiore and his men, attacking them all.  
  
Soon they were all one the ground. Dead, only one alive, on the verge of death, Fiore.  
  
"Others will come, they will get the girl, one way or another, it's you or her."  
  
"I chose option C, neither." Ritaku sent a blast at him, making him disintegrate into nothing.  
  
"Are you alright now Pan? There aren't anymore, I've gotten them all." He looked at himself. "Oh, sorry."he de-transformed. "My name is Ritaku, I came here to warn you Pan. About Kobi."  
  
Pan sat there wide eyed. "Uh huh."she couldn't say anything, she was so astonished.  
  
############################  
  
"I don't see anything over here!" The Z guys were where the ship had crashed, but there was no one and nothing there. "Strange. I know someone was here." Goku scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Kakarot!! Over here." Vegeta shouted from the edge of some trees.  
  
"What is it Vegeta? What did you see?"  
  
"You're granddaughter is in the woods with someone, there were five other presence's , but their ki's have disappeared. This way." Vegeta walked into the woods.  
  
####################  
  
"You okay Pan?" Ritaku looked at her, she wasn't even moving. "Pan?"  
  
"Well, I'm just trying to take all of this in. Why would they want me? I'm only ¼….oh no… I made that wish with the Dragonballs. I wished to be full saiyan, oh, that's great. But still, I'm not as powerful as the others." she sighed  
  
"You are very powerful, you just have to bring it out. They were going to train you until you brought out that power within you. Unfortunately, it would be very difficult to do. But...I won't let them take you. No matter what."  
  
#######################  
  
The Z crew followed Vegeta until they heard Pan and Ritaku talking. Vegeta flew out quickly and pinned him down. "Who are you!!" he held a ki ball next to his head. Pan knocked him off. "Knock it off Vegeta!" (hehe) "He saved my life!! You should be grateful."  
  
"He looks pretty weak to me." hissed Vegeta.  
  
"Well unfortunately the guy who tried to kill me hit my pressure point, I was unable to move, therefore, I couldn't fight back. Ritaku will explain everything when we get home. Come on." 


	3. Shadowed Emotions

Shadowed Emotions-Ch.3  
  
  
  
They all arrived back at Pan's house, sitting down in the living room to get an explanation of who's after Pan.  
  
"Now this may be a little hard for you to take this in, but Kiro, the person who…sorta created me, want's Pan to make her a fighter, more like a killing machine. If I didn't come back, they were going to take her away and try to complete this project of his. Since Pan is full saiyan, she is the strongest one alive right now." Ritaku was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"That's impossible! I hate to admit it but Kakarot over here is the most powerful saiyan, not his bratty granddaughter." Vegeta was complaining?  
  
"It's true. Even though you may not think it, Pan has a powerful force deep inside of her, all she has to do is bring it out. I read into Kiro's research and it said that female saiyans are much more powerful than males, they just have to learn to bring it out. And since Pan is the only full-blooded female saiyan, well, there you go. I'm not going back though, no force on earth or heaven could get me back. And I'll be damned if they try and lay a hand on her."  
  
'Is he protecting me?', Pan thought. The cutest guy I've ever seen actually likes me? This is just too amazing.  
  
Pan closed her eyes and tried to figure out how she was going to protect herself.  
  
"You okay Pan?" Juunana-gou seemed worried about her.  
  
"Oh! Ya, I'm ok. Just thinking on how I'm going to destroy that Kiro guy."  
  
"No! You mustn't fight his soldiers! You don't know how to bring out your power yet, therefore it will be difficult to defeat them. There will be more than one, then they will bring you to him. It will be easy for them, once they find your weakness." Ritaku tried to talk her out of fighting. He wouldn't let her.  
  
"Well so far what we know, Pan doesn't have a weakness. From all the battles we've had, she shows no sign of a weakness." Trunks smirked, knowing that Pan was a very strong girl.  
  
"Don't you guys think it's late? You should be getting home." Videl walked into the living room where everyone was at.  
  
"I guess she's right, Chi Chi is probably throwing a fit since I'm not home yet."  
  
"Your right, come on dad, mom has already gone home. She probably doesn't care but I still have to go to the office in the morning. See ya Pan." Trunks and Vegeta walked out of the house and flew home.  
  
"I guess your staying with us then Ritaku." Pan smiled happily. There is an extra bed in my room, or you could just sleep on the couch like all the other male guests. Unless my father doesn't act so overprotective of me and lets you sleep in the bed because I'm very sure you're a gentleman and you wouldn't try anything. Besides..if you did I would singe you to a crisp. Ha!" Pan crossed her arms Vegeta-style.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be ok since he seems nice." Gohan actually agreed to this.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Ritaku! I didn't even ask if you wanted to stay there or not. If it felt awkward to you." Pan hadn't even thought to ask Ritaku what he wanted.  
  
"I'm fine thankyou. It doesn't bother me at all Pan. Thanks." It does bother me Pan. I can't tell her how I feel about her. This feeling is new to me. No one has ever been this kind to me, and looked at me like you do. I've always been a killing machine. That's what I was told to do…or else. But you act kind to me, and have a smile on your face when you look to me. All I've seen are the faces of people begging for mercy. Crying out in pain and agony. Because of what I did do them, their planet, their people.  
  
"Ritaku, are you okay? You're just standing there. Snap out of it silly." Pan giggled at her words.  
  
"Please show me to your room."he tried smiling back. He guesses it worked because she smiled back happily, leading him upstairs.  
  
*******************************  
  
"You have a nice room Pan." Ritaku looked around her room, gazing at the stuffed animals and posters.  
  
"Thanks, I haven't been in here in a while. You can tell from all the stuffed animals. Not to mention the room is clean." She laughed.  
  
'Oh man! That was a joke.' Ritaku tried laughing. It didn't come out so good.  
  
"I can tell by your laugh that you haven't had much fun, have you? I guess I have to show you a good time then." Pan jumped on her bed, flipped up her laptop, then jumped on her e-mail.  
  
"Alright, get out so I can get ready. Good thing you haven't messed up your clothes." Pan started pushing him out.  
  
"Wait, where are we going?" Ritaku stopped and looked behind him at Pan.  
  
"I e-mailed Bra and she said we should take you out and show you a good time. I'm positive you've never had any fun, at all, until now that is. Now get out so I can change." Pan finally pushed him out of her room. "Oh! Get back in here!!" she pulled him back in. "I forgot, if my dad finds you out there, I'll probably get in big trouble. Uhm…here. Hide in the closet. Let me get some clothes out first."she grabbed her usual party outfit. A red tube top and short jean shorts. Bra helped her pick out the outfit if you're wondering. She then picked out some red high heels.  
  
"Why are you wearing that" Ritaku looked at the clothes and blushed.  
  
"Bra said I better wear one of her favorite outfits that she likes on me. Plus she picked it out, so, that's why. Now get in the closet."she shoved him in.  
  
'Is she going to get dressed out there!?!'Ritaku thought to himself. He closed his eyes and started looking through some of the pictures in Pan's closet. 'I can't believe she use to be this small.'he laughed when he saw some of the pictures. He slowly peeked out and the door opened quickly.  
  
"Ready to go?" Pan stood there in front of him in the outfit she picked. Ritaku thought she looked beautiful.  
  
"Uh ,ya. Lets go." 


	4. You Like Me?

You Like Me?- Ch.4  
  
  
  
"Hey! Pan! Over here!!" Bra was standing outside of the club.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Pan grabbed Ritaku's hand and dragged him over to Bra.  
  
"I thought you said your brother was coming." Pan raises and eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, he is, he just got tied up at work. He'll be here later." Bra explained.  
  
"That's good." Pan looked at Ritaku. "Trunks is like a big brother to me, he punches any guys out who try and hit on me when I don't want them to." Ritaku had a look of relief when she said that.  
  
"Ooo, Pan! I think you have a boyfriend." Bra saw the look on Ritaku's face.  
  
Ritaku blushed. "Uhm, shall we go in now?"  
  
"Sure, I bet you want to get in the and start heatin' up the dance, don't you Pan?" Bra walked in, followed by Pan then Ritaku.  
  
"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Trunks ran up behind Ritaku. "Hey Pan."  
  
"Hey squirt." Someone came up and gave Pan a noogie.  
  
"Uncle Goten!" Pan smacked his hand.  
  
"Ah! Don't call me uncle, it makes me sound old."  
  
"That's because you are old, atleast you're older than me, even though you look like your still a teenager."  
  
Saiyans don't age as fast as people because it's in their blood. That's why Goku and Vegeta look like they're in their 20's.  
  
They walked into the club and sat down at a table.  
  
"So, what have you been up to Pan?" Trunks looked at her from across the table.  
  
"Someone having fun without me? You know how I hate being left out."  
  
Pan turned around to find a familiar tall, long dark-haired, blue eyed, handsome guy. "17! Don't scare me like that! Freak the crap outta me! Don't you know how to be not so silent when you move around?!? Kami!" 17 had totally freaked out Pan.  
  
"I can't help if it that's how I am." He smiled  
  
The song Stutter by Joe featuring Mystikal came on in the club.  
  
"Come on Pan! You love that song!!! Get out there and show em' your stuff girl!" Bra pulled her out of her seat.  
  
"No! I'll make a fool of myself."  
  
"When have you ever deny a request to dance? That's not the Pan I know!"  
  
"Alright. But you have to come out with me!"  
  
"Fine by me, come on!" Bra pulled her out into the middle of the dance floor. "Get goin'!"  
  
Pan started dancing. Soon everyone had formed a circle around the two. Bra started in shortly after Pan.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks. "Should we cut in?"  
  
"No thanks bro. I think of Pan as a sister. Go ahead and dance with Bra."  
  
17 smirked. "So you don't mind if I go in then? Great!" he walked towards the circle.  
  
Ritaku sighed.  
  
Trunks looked at him. "Hey, you can cut in you know."  
  
17 started dancing with Pan, and Goten danced with Bra.  
  
"I wouldn't want to ruin their fun." Ritaku watched Pan and 17 dancing. She seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
"She likes him. But she also likes someone more special than him." Trunks grinned and looked at Ritaku. "Go dance with her."  
  
"Well, even if I had the guts to go cut in, I have no idea how to dance."  
  
"I can fix that problem for you easily. Follow me." Trunks walked to the back of the club as the song ended. He stopped at a door. A man opened the door when he knocked.  
  
"Yo man, what's up? Long time no see." He did a handshake with Trunks.  
  
"I got a friend here, his name Ritaku, could you teach him to dance?"  
  
Ritaku looked at him. "But wont that take a while?"he asked.  
  
"No way. Buba here is an expert, he can teach you how to dance like a pro in about, two songs."  
  
"Yo Ritaku, I got yo back brothu. I am an expert at this kind of stuff. You do know how to slow dance, don't you?" Buba asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Trunks leaned over and whispered in Ritaku's ear "Don't act weird and talk about who you are and where you came from and what you're doing here. Act like a human okay? Buba had a hard time taking in the saiyan thing, he doesn't need any more confusing non earth stuff, got it?"  
  
"Right."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Boy do you dance good Pan." 17 said sitting next to her.  
  
"You dance divinely young Bra." Goten said, helping Bra into her seat, talking in a cheesy accent.  
  
"I do dance good don't I? Hmm. I wish they would turn off that song. I hate it. Could they make a worse song? Ooo! I like that song!! Come on Bra! Let's go dance some more." Pan ran out into the dance floor.  
  
"Wait! We're missing someone… Where is Trunks and Ritaku?"  
  
"Who cares, let's go dance again!" this time Pan grabbed Bra and pulled her out to the dance floor.  
  
17 and Goten looked at each other, nodded, then went after the girls and started dancing with them again.  
  
The song stopped, then Start the Commotion by Wiseguys featuring Greg Nice came on. They kept on dancing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ (back to Ritaku)  
  
"Okay, now move like this…"  
  
"Ya, like this?"  
  
"No! You look like you havin' a seizure!"  
  
"Oh, you mean like this?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! I think he's got it my man."  
  
"Good, let's go Ritaku."  
  
Trunks and Ritaku walked back out and to the table as the song ended.  
  
Suddenly the goofy song of the night came on… The Chicken Dance song.  
  
Pan giggled. "Come on Bra!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Pan and Bra walked back to the table after the song had ended.  
  
"Man that was funny! Did you see the DJ?" Pan laughs. "He looked like he was on drugs or something!"  
  
"Hey Pan, did you think I danced good?"17 had danced with Pan earlier.  
  
"Oh please! I didn't even work up a sweat." She brushed him off like he was nothing. "Oh yes!! Ludacris 'What's your Fantasy'!"  
  
"Wanna dance with me Pan?" Ritaku walked to the table.  
  
"You dance?"  
  
"Ya, come on."  
  
Ritaku and Pan walked out to the dance and started dancing. 'Good thing I can hide my blueness. Ha.'  
  
They started dancing at Pan's favorite part, the backseat part.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The song had ended and it was time that they went home.  
  
"Want me to drive you home Pan? Pan. Pan!" 17 was trying to get her attention. He started getting mad.  
  
"Let's get going Ritaku." Pan wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you come with me instead Pan?" 17 grabbed her and pulled her away from Ritaku.  
  
"Hey! Hands off! I'm not property! Stop it!!" Pan struggled and tried to get away, but his grip was too tight.  
  
"What to you think you're doing 17!!" Trunks growled at him.  
  
"No, Trunks. Let me handle it." Ritaku put his arm infront of Trunks before he could go beat the crap outta 17. "Let her go 17. She doesn't want to go with you."  
  
"Who's going to stop me? Not you, you're too weak." 17 puts his arms around Pan.  
  
Ritaku quickly went behind and punched him. He fell to the ground and passed out.  
  
Pan ran over and hugged Ritaku. "Thanks Ritaku. You know, I really like you." She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You like me?"he was surprised.  
  
"Yes. Very much." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "We had better get home before dad finds out we left. If he knew he would kill Goten and Trunks. C you guys later." Pan waved to her friends and her and Ritaku headed towards home. 


	5. Stolen

Stolen- Ch.5  
  
  
  
Pan and Ritaku flew back home, hoping that her dad didn't wake up and find out that she was gone.  
  
Pan giggled. "Come on. Shh! Quiet! You'll wake up my dad." Pan climbed through the window and pulled Ritaku in after her.  
  
"I think it's a little too late for that miss Son Pan." Gohan was standing in the doorway. "You have some explaining to do young lady. What do you think you're doing out at this time of the night. Oh should I say morning!" Gohan stared over at the clock. It was 3:34 in the morning.  
  
"Daddy, I am just getting a little tired of you treating me like a little girl! You're always telling me what to do and how to live my life. I have my own house, my own job!! And yet you won't even let me go and party every once in a while. I just can't stand it anymore!!!" Pan's ki flared high.  
  
"Alright, well if you think your so grown up, get to sleep. If you can beat me in a spar later in the afternoon then we'll see if you're ready to take on the real world." Gohan walked out and slammed the door.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ritaku laid down on the bed. "Good night Pan."  
  
Pan walked out into the bedroom with her pajamas on and jumped into her bed. "Good night Ritaku."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(later in the day)  
  
Gohan gets knocked down to the ground, clothes ripped, burns, cuts, and bloody.  
  
"Don't mess with me when I'm in my prime dad. You'll be sorry if you try that again during that time, or any." Pan crossed her arms.  
  
"You're right, Pan. I do believe your old enough to take care of yourself."  
  
"Thanks dad. I'm going to go home today, alright? Ritaku is staying with me for protection. Plus I really like him." Pan blushed brightly when she said this.  
  
"What? You like him? Well?" Gohan scooted over to her.  
  
Pan sweatdropped. "Well what?" ^.^;;;  
  
"Does he like you?"  
  
Pan blushed. "Dad!!! You're me things like that!"  
  
Ritaku walked up behind Pan and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Actually. I do"  
  
Pan jumped. "You scared me!! Silly." She smiled.  
  
A giant pterodactyl came over the trees and landed next to Pan and Gohan.  
  
"Dad isn't that Chobi?"  
  
Gohan went over and patted the dinosaur. "Chobi?" The dinosaur nudged him. "Something's wrong. Chobi has a large cut on his leg."  
  
Pan ran inside and got some bandages for Chobi. She came back out quickly and fixed him up.  
  
"I think there's something wrong." Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Naw dad! I though he just did that on purpose!" Pan rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go see what happened, catch ya later." Pan quickly flew off to the direction Chobi had come.  
  
Gohan oogled Ritaku. "Well, what are you waiting for!?!"  
  
"What?" Ritaku raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Follow her and make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble. God knows she already had that happen long enough." Gohan pushed Ritaku and he took off after Pan.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Shh, quiet. The girl is coming this way."  
  
"Well if you would get your elbow out of my stomach I wouldn't be making so much noise."  
  
There were two people in a tree above a trap set for Pan…and Kobi's child Spike, was the bait. The two people were Kobi's messengers, Tifa and Rona.  
  
"Do you think she's going to fall for it?" Tifa asked.  
  
"How am I suppose to know? Let's just hope that she does or Kobi will kill us, literally. Who would know that this kind of material could weaken a saiyan." Said Rona  
  
"What is it called?" asked Tifa.  
  
"I don't know but if we don't shut up then she'll hear us." Rona put her hand over Tifa's mouth.  
  
A small dinosaur whined.  
  
"Hmm? Is that you Spike?" Pan ran into the clearing. The small dinosaur wagged its tail. Pan ran and picked him up. All of a sudden a net went up and Pan was caught in it. Spike fell out and saw what was happening. He quickly ran away unnoticed as the two people jumped out of the tree and started laughing. "What… is this? I feel so… weak." Pan became drowsy.  
  
"You're right. This stuff does make them weak. Throw the dust on her." Tifa handed Rona the bag.  
  
"Ok." She threw the dust and it went over Pan. She tried to hold her breath long enough but it didn't work. She passed out quickly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Pan, Pan!!! Where are you! Man… come on now!!!" Ritaku was flying through the forest. He was very close to Pan's kidnappers, and they knew it.  
  
"You smell that?" Rona had turned into a catbeast-girl and as sniffing the air.  
  
"Well, judging by how I am right now, no." Tifa looked at her.  
  
"I smell Ritaku." She grinned.  
  
"We should get going!" Tifa grabbed the net and Rona's arm and went to the spaceship hidden not too far away. They jumped into the ship and took off. Ritaku could see this because it was so big. The other Z warriors could also see it and they flew over to where Ritaku was.  
  
Spike came around a bush and knocked over Ritaku.  
  
"That's Spike!" yelled Bra. Bra and her family had come over to see what was the matter since there were very hi ki's a little while earlier.  
  
Chobi flew over and nuzzled Spike. They exchanged different growls and grunts. They then acted out a small scene of what happened to Pan, all the while Goten was trying not to crack up watching them act it out.  
  
Ritaku flared his ki. "They took Pan, and it's all my fault!!!"  
  
Trunks walked over to him and put his hand on Ritaku's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get her back."  
  
Ritaku brushed him off. "You don't understand. Kobi has the power to turn her against us. By the time we get there it will be too late. I should have known he would get revenge on the saiyans like this. Ever since that accident…"  
  
Vegeta looked at him. "What does this Kobi guy have against saiyans? I don't remember beating the living daylights out of him." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Kobi lives on a small planet away from the saiyans. When planet Vegeta was destroyed it destroyed half of his planet and half of him. The planet's name is Sonai. He's half robot because of the explosion. He was a prince, WAS. Everyone adored him, but his robot half is mortifying. He can' go out in public. He gets his minions to do his dirty work for him. He just makes all the weapons, tools, machines."  
  
"Well then if we want A chance to save Pan then we had better get going." 17 walked up and freaked everyone out.  
  
Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Ritaku glared at him.  
  
"Who invited the robot?" asked Bra.  
  
17 twitched. "If you can't remember I'm a cyborg, or can your brain not input that because it's so small and filled with beauty tips and guys. You could use some make-up."  
  
"Somebody better get some oil, I think he's starting to rust." Trunks said.  
  
Ritaku walked over to Bulma. "Could you please let us borrow a spaceship?" he had the look of sadness in his eyes.  
  
She hugged him and took him by surprise. "Of course you can sweetie. 


	6. Trip To Sonai

The Trip to Sonai-Ch.6  
  
"Is she still asleep?" Tifa looked over at Rona.  
  
"Ya, and good thing we're almost there." Rona pulled the net off of Pan.  
  
"Are you sure you should do that?" Tifa acted worried.  
  
"Ya, Kobi said if I put that dust on her and she passed out I could take off the net because she would still be asleep by the time we got back." Rona stretched.  
  
A small planet came up on the screen. Beams came at the ship and helped them land on a small strip of road.  
  
They jumped out of the spaceship and headed towards the large building up ahead of them. They carried Pan into the building and into a room. The then layed her down on a metal table. They changed her into a red and black body suit.  
  
"You know, red really is her color." Tifa laughed.  
  
"Oh, girls, you're here already?" a voice came on the intercom in the room.  
  
"Yes sir. Top class Rona and Tifa reporting back to you." They saluted.  
  
"Good, good. Very good. I see you two have done me well, and now I shall reward you. Go into the power room and I'll give you girls and extra juice up."  
  
They both giggled and ran out of the room.  
  
Kobi came into the room and walked over to her. "Ah, yes. Such delicate beauty. And masculine too. I can do much with this girl, just as I had planned." Kobi took a headpiece and put it on her head. He turned it on. It was a sort of brainwashing device that made all of her loved ones her enemies. And Kobi and his planet her allies. He took it off and shook her. "It's time to wake up and start your training." Pan sat straight up and looked at him.  
  
"Kobi?" she raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I am your master. Would you like to start your training or should we use the Dragonballs first?"  
  
"If I get the Dragonballs may I make my own wish?" Pan grinned at him.  
  
"Of course," he ran his fingers through her hair. "Pet."  
  
"I shall be right back, knowing those fools they're at the place called Capsule Corp. Be right back master." Pan put two fingers to her head and used Instant Transmission. She appeared inside her house and her mother and grandfather, Goku, were sitting there.  
  
Videl stood up quickly. "Pan!!!"  
  
Pan grabbed the Dragonballs and transported out of there. She appeared back infront of Kobi. She handed the balls to him.  
  
"Very good. Now, let us go summon the dragon, you know how to do it don't you?" Kobi looked at her. She nodded. "Good then, let's go."  
  
They walked to a clearing and set the Dragonballs in order.  
  
"Eternal dragon! I summon you to grant me my three wishes! Come out now!" Pan watched as the balls glowed. The dragon came out.  
  
"Tell what wishes you wish to come true!" the dragon looked at Pan.  
  
"I wish I were full saiyan." Pan said. The dragon glowed and so did Pan. A furry tail came out of her backside.  
  
"Hmm, well. We have two wishes left, and I only need one. Is there another wish that you would like?" Kobi looked at her.  
  
"Yes, there is." She smiled widely. "If I say it do you think it will be foolish?" she looked at him.  
  
"Of course not. Any wish you have will be a good one." Kobi smirked.  
  
"Good then. This will help me with my flying when I get tired. I wish I had wings!" Pan shouted. Once again the dragon glowed. Pan leaned over and black wings came out of her back. "Hmm, not too shabby." She laughed.  
  
"Perfect, Pet! Now, my wish, I wish I was my own self before my accident!" this time the dragon glowed blue along with Kobi. A flash went up and he fell to the ground. The dragon left and the balls flew back to earth and scattered.  
  
Pan ran over to Kobi. "Master! Are you alright? Speak to me!" She looked at him face down in the ground.  
  
He moved and moaned, then sat up. He moved his hair out of his face and looked at her to reveal a very handsome face. Pan blushed and looked away. He saw her turn. "What? What is it? Is there something wrong?" he sounded uneasy.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's just…your very handsome." She covered her face with her wing.  
  
He moved her wing and looked at her. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now, let's go start your training." He took her hand and led her into a training room.  
  
"Alright." And then she started her training.  
  
************************************  
  
"Can't this spaceship go any faster!?!" Ritaku yelled at Bra.  
  
"How am I suppose to know!?!" Bra made the spaceship go a little bit faster. "Alright!!! I feel the adrenaline rush!"  
  
Ritaku sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Short Chapter, I know. Sorry I didn't talk in the other chapters, nothing I really wanted to say. My friend, Bra Briefs. Please read and R&R her story, not to mention mine. The Samantha she accidentally says at the nd of the first chapter is me sweatdrop The Derek is some boy I like. Just so you don't get confused. R&R!!! Laterz!!! 


	7. A Little Paradise

A Little Paradise-Ch.7  
  
Kobi gets thrown against the wall. "Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you were strong." He wiped blood from his mouth.  
  
"I told you didn't I? Now, I want a reward of course? Well, what is it?" Pan looked at him sternly.  
  
"Alright. Follow me." Kobi took her hand and then put a blindfold over her eyes. "This way." He led her into a room. It was very large and dark, there was completely nothing in it.  
  
He took of the blindfold and let her open her eyes.  
  
She looked around confused. "There's nothing here." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Nothing yet you mean." He took a small jewel out of his pocket shaped like a crystal. He made it go through into her chest and she fell on her knees. She felt more powerful than ever. She looked up at Kobi. "Now you have the power to create your own world. This place is yours to fill with what you want. Our enemies are coming, and when they arrive…I want you to greet them with your "Little Paradise." But you must make it quickly. I'll be back for you later Pet." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He then left the room and went back to his own quarters.  
  
"My own…" Pan looked around and saw one spot she liked best. "I think this spot will be good." She then lifted her hand to the spot and created a scenery. A black sky with clouds went up. Warriors came up around her and an ice scenery grew. She looked at them. "Make an ice castle right there so I can observe the enemy when they come in." the warriors bowed and in a quick second made one. "Very good. Now I must go make preparations for their arrival." Pan turned and walked into the icy castle.  
  
She sat down on a throne and looked into a globe. "When they enter I must put a jungle scene for them to go into." She waved her hand over the ball and filled up the area with a jungle scene.  
  
Time passed and she made more, putting obstacles all in their way so they couldn't get through  
  
"Now I'm certain it's impossible for them to get through. I doubt they can even get past the first two. Hmm. Someone's coming." Her eyes glared.  
  
It was Kobi. He walked into the room and a gust of wind blew him out. "What, was that!?!" he jumped to his feet and looked at the steel doors. He started banging on them. "You let me in right now!"  
  
"Oh!" Pan opened the doors and transported him to her. "I'm sorry Kobi. I didn't know it was you."  
  
  
  
Sorry!!!!!! In the chapter before this I accidentally said Pan was going to turn full saiyan, but she already had!!! Ignore that!!! laughs nervously R&R please!!!!! 


	8. The Destruction Begins

The Destruction Begins  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Pan opened the doors and transported him to her. "I'm sorry Kobi. I didn't know it was you."  
  
"That's alright. I love what you've done to the place. It's very tempting." He smirked.  
  
"I would give you a test run but I'm afraid that it will hurt you. I'm much too powerful for you to handle."  
  
"That's a good thing because our enemy has just landed and they should be breaking in through the main door any minute now." He waved his hand in the air and made a little screen pop up. "See, they're running through the main corridor right now, deal with them." He petted her on the back of the head.  
  
"I'll deal with it." Pan smirked. She tapped on the glass. "RONA! TIFA!! COME TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!" They fell in front of her.  
  
"That wasn't a comfortable ride you know!!!" Tifa rubbed her butt.  
  
"How about I make it even more uncomfortable and cut your neck right here?" Pan put a ki blast next to her. Tifa sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhm, no thank you. I'd rather not." She stood up and also helped up Rona. "What do you need US for?"  
  
"I don't feel like toying with the intruders this soon."  
  
"Oh. Fine. We'll go deal with them for a while. But that's it." Pan smirked and teleported them into the hallway, dropping them on the ground.  
  
"Ow! She could have been a little bit gentler." Rona rolled her eyes.  
  
They heard voices coming from the other end of the hall.  
  
"That's probably them. Go up." The flew up onto the wall and camouflaged in.  
  
"Sorry, but this just seems a little bit too easy for me. There were no alarms, plus, they didn't even send anyone after us." Trunks explained while him and the others walked down the hall.  
  
"It does seem a little strange." Bra looked around.  
  
Rona and Tifa jumped down on top of them and sent ki blast around them. Luckily, the Z warriors jumped out of the way at the last second.  
  
"What did I tell you. It WAS too quiet." Trunks got into a fighting stance along with the others.  
  
"Looks like we've bagged ourselves a couple a saps. I can't believe Lady Pan sent us to deal with these boobs."  
  
Ritaku's eyes got large. "Pan? What do you mean Lady Pan!?! What did you do to her? Where is she!?!" Ritaku transformed and grabbed Rona by the neck.  
  
"Eeei! If I knew he was that fast I would rather have had Lady Pan kill me then!!!" Tifa transported out of there.  
  
Rona coughed from being gagged so hard. "Let…me…go! Before I get Lady Pan!" She squirmed and wriggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
"First you're going to tell me where Pan is!!!" he squeezed her neck harder.  
  
"I'll never tell. Ahh!!! And disobey Kobi… or Lady Pan!!! I'd rather get killed by her than by you!!!"  
  
"Tell me or you'll never see her again."  
  
"Fine… she's in the 3rd main hallway. The biggest door. I doubt you'll even get through the doors though. She's controlling the door and everything else past it." Ritaku let go of her and dropped her to the ground.  
  
"We should go that way then. Come on." Ritaku ran off towards the 3rd hallway, proceeding with the others to get Pan.  
  
"You need to be getting back to me now. Are you ready to return?" Pan's voice came into Rona's head.  
  
"Lady Pan!!! I'm very sorry for my behavior a minute ago. It was foolish of me to do such a thing. Can you ever forgive me?" Rona disappeared from the spot and appeared in front of Pan standing and bowing her head. Pan rubbed her on the head.  
  
"Don't you worry little one. You did fine. I'm actually very glad that they are coming to visit me. It gets lonely up here." She slid her hand the side of Rona's face and lifted it up. "Would you like to stay up here with me my dear?"  
  
Rona nodded quickly. "I would like nothing more."  
  
"Of course. The first thing you would have to do is loosen up a bit. Be truthful, like me. Act as cool as you can."  
  
"Sure. Anything you say."  
  
"Hmm. I think our little visitors are here." There was a small pounding on the other side of the pit. "I should let them in." Pan opened her hand and the large, metal doors swung open.  
  
All the Z warriors backed up. They slowly entered the doors.  
  
"Maybe I should just let them come a little closer inside before I send something after them. What do you think Rona?"  
  
"If you do that, you can trap them inside. It'll be a lot of fun watching them squirm in your traps."  
  
"Good choice." She waved her hand and let them come in a bit more. Finally they got in far enough. She shut the doors and sent out one of her monsters. It looked like a cross between a hyena and a lion. It bounded out to them and growled. It stood up onto its hind legs and walked around them. They all got into fighting stances.  
  
"Hmm. A pathetic excuse for saiyans. Yes, I know what they are. Don't look so surprised. And I can talk too. I wont bother telling you my name because you're going to end up dead anyway. Lady Pan has told me all of the information I need to get rid of you for her." The creature bounded towards them. Goku jumped out of the way and went to hit it, but it had already gotten away! He jumped onto Goku's back and bit into his neck. Goku screamed out in pain and passed out.  
  
"Looks like I'll go back to Lady Pan with a constellation prize." He tossed Goku onto his back and ran away. He was way to fast for anyone to follow. He appeared back in Pan's chambers. "I've brought a little something for you." He threw Goku at her feet. "He's under my spell so he should listen to you."  
  
"Very good Chapuyuka. Go and rest. I'll send you again later." Pan patted her leg. "Rona. Please, sit my dear."  
  
Rona walked over and sat on her knee. Pan patted and then kissed her on the head. "Very nice. If you want I will send you after them later with him, just to make sure you don't get hurt. I wouldn't want that."  
  
Rona nodded and watched the Z warriors run through her Pan's world looking for way out, or a way to get to Pan.  
  
"They'll never find me. Plus, I won't even have to fight them if they keep up this charade. I'll just send out my people. I must admit though, this is very boring." Pan yawned and layed her head back. 


End file.
